iegfandomcom-20200214-history
List of notable Schindler elevator installations in Indonesia
This is a list of some notable Schindler elevators in Indonesia. Jakarta North Jakarta *Pluit Junction *Museum Bank Mandiri, Kota Tua (1960s)Possibly the first Schindler elevator in Indonesia. The elevator was disabled and the traction motor is displayed as a museum exhibit. Another similar Schindler elevator in the building was replaced into Hyundai elevator in the 1990's. *Gading Riverview City Home Apartement (partially inside Kelapa Gading Square complex) *Grand Whiz Kelapa Gading *The Summit Apartment Kelapa Gading Central Jakarta *Jakarta International Expo, Kemayoran **Gedung Pusat Niaga (2014)Replacement of four 1992 GoldStar scenic elevators into Schindler 3300 AP elevators. **Grand Ballroom (2018) *Holiday Inn Express Jakarta International Expo (2014) *Swiss-Belinn Kemayoran *BMKG Tower, Kemayoran *favehotel Pasar Baru *G7 Hotel Pasar Baru (2015) *Perkumpulan Strada Gunung Sahari (2014) *New Mirah Hotel, Sawah Besar (1996) *Lion Air Tower *Mahkamah Konstitusi (2007)Building 1 (West Medan Merdeka Street) has E-Type Fixtures. Building 2 (High Rise/Abdul Muis Street) has D-Line Fixtures with a bilingual automated voices (Indonesian-English). *Ministry of Communication and Information *CCM Building, Cikini (1997)CCM stands for Central Cipta Murdaya. *Bunda Women's and Children Hospital, Menteng (1973, modernized by Schindler) *Keris Gallery, Menteng (1986, no longer work) *Wisma Nusantara Annex (2005) *MD Place *Menara BCA (2007) *Kempinski Private Residences (2007) *Mandarin Hotel JakartaModernized using M-Line push buttons and D-Line floor indicators. *The City Tower (2008) *Thamrin Nine (under construction) *International Finance Center 2 (2015) *Menara Astra (2017) *World Trade Center, Jakarta: **WTC 1 (1992) **WTC 2 (2011)Schindler Miconic 10 destination dispatch installations. **WTC 3 (2017) **WTC 5 (1970's, modernized in the 1990's and later in 2015) *Sinarmas MSIG Tower (2015)The PORT Technology destination dispatch installations. *Le Meridien Hotel (1991) *Wisma GKBI (1995) *Aryaduta Suites Sudirman and Sudirman Tower Condominium West Jakarta *Kondominium Taman Anggrek (1995) *APL Tower (2009) *Puri Indah MallModernization of 1997 LG elevators. Two scenic elevators are in the process of being replaced into 5500 MRLs. **Puri Indah Mall Expansion (2012) *The Windsor *PT. Berca Schindler Lifts Head Office, Puri Indah (2016)Schindler Indonesia New Office Topping Off Ceremony (Schindler Indonesia) *Metro TV, Kebon Jeruk *Vittoria Residence (2017) *Holiday Inn & Suites Jakarta Gajah Mada (2018) East Jakarta *Gudang Garam Tower (2013) *favehotel PGC Cililitan South Jakarta *Sequis Tower (2017) *Gran Rubina - Generali Tower (2014) *Tamara Center (2009)Replacement of late 1980s GoldStar elevators. *Kuningan City (2010) **AXA Tower (2010) *DBS Tower - Ciputra World 1 Jakarta (2012)The first The PORT Technology installations in Indonesia. *Menara Prima 1 *Menara Prima 2 (2013) *Menara Rajawali (1997) *Menara DEA 2 *Menara Karya (2006) *The East (2007) *Palma Tower 2 *Eighty8 Office Tower A - Kota Kasablanka (2012) *Menara Global (1996) *Menara BTPN (2015) *Setiabudi 2 (1982) *Graha Aktiva (1991) *Rasuna Epicentrum Complex **Bakrie Tower (Epicentrum Walk Complex) **The Convergence Indonesia *The Energy (2006) *Menara Mulia (1992) *Capital Place and Four Seasons Hotel Jakarta (2015) *La Maison Barito (2016) *Senayan City (2005) **Panin Bank Tower **SCTV Tower **Senayan City Residences *Residence 8 and Office 8 *Pondok Indah Mall **Pondok Indah Mall 1 (2012-2013)Replacement of two service elevators; Lift 1 and 3. Lift 1 was modernized into 5400 AP MRL in 2012 and Lift 3 was modernized into 3300 AP MRL in 2013. All elevators were originally Dong Yang hydraulic elevators from 1991. Additionally, two elevators were added in the North and South Skywalks (one on each skywalks) in 2004, and another two were added in Area 51 in 2010. **Pondok Indah Mall 2 (2004) **Street Gallery (2012) **InterContinental Jakarta Pondok Indah (2016) *Pondok Indah Office Tower **Tower 1 (1996) **Tower 2 (2008) **Tower 3 (2011) *Pondok Indah Golf Gallery *Talavera Office Park (2008) *Menara FIF *Amaris La Codefin Kemang *Graha Surveyor (1995) *Menara Bidakara 2 *Hotel Bidakara (replacement from Dong Yang elevators) *POP! Hotel Tebet *Danar Hadi Tebet Banten *Bintaro Jaya Xchange, Tangerang (2013) *Marcella Square (Bintaro Jaya), Tangerang (2016) *Giant Ekstra Bintaro CBD, Tangerang *Bintaro Entertainment Center (BEC), Tangerang (2013) *Ruko Bintaro, Tangerang (2013) *Giant Ekstra BSD City, Tangerang *The Breeze BSD City, Tangerang *BSD Junction, Tangerang (2005, freight elevator) *Mercure Serpong Alam Sutera, Tangerang (2013) *Ibis Hotel Serpong, Tangerang *Giant Ekstra Gading Serpong, Tangerang *Grand Serpong Mall & Great Western Resort, Tangerang (2005) *Amaris Hotel Tangcity, Tangerang *One PM Lifestyle Building, Tangerang *Soekarno-Hatta International Airport - Terminal 3, Tangerang (2014-2016) *Hotel Ibis Styles Jakarta Airport, Tangerang *Hotel Ibis Budget Jakarta Airport, Tangerang Bandung *Braga Citywalk **Aston Braga Citywalk **Braga Citywalk Apartment *Festival Citylink **HARRIS Hotel Festival Citylink *Ibis Styles Bandung Braga *Living Plaza Dago (2016) *De Java Hotel Sukajadi *Roger's Spa Pejuang 45 and Dago *Crowne Plaza Hotel Bandung (2014) *Grand Tjokro Bandung (formerly H Clarity Hotel) *Hotel Santika Bandung (1989) *NEO Hotel Dipatiukur (2015) *Yokotel Hotel Bandung *Graha Arkana (2017) Yogyakarta *Plaza Ambarrukmo (2005) *Royal Ambarrukmo Hotel (Ballroom) *Grand Mercure & Ibis Hotel Adisucipto (2016) *Whiz Hotel Yogyakarta (2010) *Progo Yogyakarta (2009) *Remujung Store *Mal Malioboro (extension) (2018) *Hotel Mutiara Malioboro I (2013)Replacement of three 1970's Hitachi elevators into 3300 AP MRL elevators. *Hotel Mutiara Malioboro II (2013)Replacement of two 1982 Mitsubishi elevators into 3300 AP MRL elevators. *Whiz Prime Hotel Malioboro (2016) *Sejahtera Hotel & Apartment (1996) *Amaris Hotel Diponegoro *Pesonna Malioboro Hotel (2016) *Zest Hotel Yogyakarta *D'Senopati Malioboro Grand Hotel *TOP Hotel Malioboro *Royal Darmo Hotel (2016) *Cavinton Hotel Yogyakarta Semarang *Paragon Mall & Crowne Plaza Semarang (2009) *Louis Kienne Hotel Simpang Lima *Oaktree Emerald Hotel *Whiz Hotel Semarang Surabaya *Galaxy Mall 2 (2006) *Grand City (2009) *Tunjungan Plaza **Tunjungan Plaza 3 (2017, replacement of 1995 Hyundai service elevators into Schindler 5500) **Tunjungan Plaza 6 (2016) *Pakuwon Mall (2016) *Petra Square *Bank Central Asia - Galaxy Branch *Bank Indonesia Surabaya (2001) *Plaza BRI (1990s) *Pasar Atom Mall *City of Tomorrow Mall (2005) *POP! Hotel Stasiun Kota *HARRIS & POP! Hotel Gubeng (2014) *Sofyan Inn Grand Kalimas Hotel *Kyriad Pesonna Hotel *Transmart Rungkut (2016) Bali Note: Most of these installations are Schindler 3300 AP. Badung Regency *Bali Nusa Dua Hotel *Courtyard by Marriott Bali Nusa Dua (2011) *Nusa Dua Beach Hotel (1983)Most elevators have been replaced into Schindler 3300 AP MRL and Fuji Yida elevators in 2011. *Westin Resort Nusa Dua - Premium Wing (2013) *Hotel Santika Siligita Nusa Dua *Amaris Hotel Pratama Nusa Dua *Mahogany Hotel Nusa Dua (2013) *The Nest Hotel by Prasanthi (2015) *ION Bali Benoa Hotel *Tijili Benoa *Grand Mirage Bali (2017, replacement from GoldStar elevators) *Bali Paragon Jimbaran (2015) *HARRIS Hotel Bukit Jimbaran (2013) *Bedrock Hotel Kuta (2015) *The Tusita Hotel (2012) *Eden Kuta Hotel (2012) *Sun Island Hotel Kuta (2011) *Discovery Kartika Plaza Hotel, Kuta (1990)Modernized in November 2005 with new STEP controllers and fixtures, and Ningbo Xinda traction motors. *Hotel Zia Kuta (2013) Formerly Holiday Inn Express Kuta Square. *Grand Barong Resort, Kuta (Early 2015) *Four Points by Sheraton Bali Kuta (2015) *NEO Hotel Kuta Jelantik (2013) *Sun Island Hotel Legian (2013) *NEO+ Hotel Kuta Legian (2014) *Swiss-Bellexpress Kuta Legian (2016) *LXXY Bali (2017) *Pullman Bali Legian Nirwana Resort (2008) *The Bene Hotel (2012) *Grandmas Legian Hotel (2012) *Bliss Surfer Hotel (2012) *CitiHub Majesty Hotel @Kuta (2015) *Berry Glee Hotel (2014) *Kuta Central Park Hotel (2010) *Grand Zuri Hotel Kuta (2014) *Park Regis Hotel (2012) *HARRIS Hotel Raya Kuta (2013) *Grandmas Kuta Hotel (2012) *H Sovereign Bali (2014) *Zest Hotel Legian (2016) *Ananta Legian Resort (2012) *Hotel Berry Biz (2014) *HARRIS Hotel Kuta Galleria (2014) *D Varee Diva Kuta Bali (formerly Ibis Styles Kuta Circle Hotel) (2012) *Fontana Hotel *Grandmas Ngurah Rai Hotel (2013) *Crystal Hotel Kuta (formerly favehotel By Pass Ngurah Rai) (2012) *Golden Tulip Jineng Resort, Bali (2015) *Fame Hotel Sunset (2015-2016) *TS Suites Seminyak (2013) *Starbucks Reserve Dewata (2018) *Sense Sunset Seminyak (formerly Swiss-Belinn Seminyak Hotel, 2012) *Seminyak Village Mall (2014-2015)These buildings have Schindler 5500 elevators. *The Seminyak Resort (2011)These buildings have Schindler 3300 AP elevators. *Sense Seminyak Seminyak (2011) *Katamama Boutique Hotel (2015) *MaxOne Hotel Seminyak (2015) *Four Points by Sheraton Bali Seminyak (formerly Vasanti Seminyak Resort) (2012) *Swiss-Belhotel Petitenget (2014-2015) *favehotel Sunset Seminyak (2014) *Batu Belig Square (2016) Denpasar City *Karya Subur Supermarket Furniture (2013) *favehotel Tohpati (2015) *Rodalink Denpasar (2010) *Merak Lifestyle Hotel (formerly favehotel Teuku Umar) (2009) *BPR Legian Gajah Mada Branch *Plaza Renon (2016) *Hyatt Regency Bali (replacement from 1973 Otis elevators) *Prama Sanur Beach Hotel (replaced from unknown elevators) *Maya Sanur (2015) *ARTOTEL Sanur (2015) *Taksu Sanur Hotel Others *Sthala Ubud (2015) *Ubud Hanging Gardens, Ubud (2008) Other cities *Universitas Indonesia - Fakultas Psikologi (Faculty of Psychology), Depok *Grand Metropolitan, Bekasi (2012) *M Gold Tower, Bekasi (2014)These buildings have Schindler 5500 elevators equipped with PORT destination dispatch system. *Hotel Horison Jababeka, Bekasi (2016) *Arc Hotel Bogor, Bogor *Mirah Hotel, Bogor (New Wing) *RAJA FO (Fashion Outlet) @ Cimacan, Puncak, Cianjur *Hotel Santika Pekalongan, Pekalongan *Solaris Hotel Malang, Malang *Best Western OJ Malang, Malang *Batu Suki Resort Hotel, Batu *Kusuma Agrowisata Hotel, Batu *M Boutique Hotel, Makassar *POP! Hotel Bandar Lampung, Lampung *Zest Hotel Harbour Bay, Batam, Riau Islands (2015) *Radisson Golf & Convention Center, Batam, Riau Islands *Bintan Lagoon Resort, Bintan, Riau Islands (1996) *Rahmat International Wildlife Museum & Gallery, Medan (2016) *Palembang Trade Center Mall, Palembang Former installations Below here is a list of Schindler elevators that are no longer exist in Indonesia. These elevators are no longer exist because they have either been replaced by another manufacturer or removed because of various reasons, such as the building where they were installed has been demolished or other reasons. *Lumire Hotel (formerly Aston Atrium Senen), Jakarta (1990's-2015, replaced into Mitsubishi elevators) *Melia Bali, Bali (1985-2016, replaced into Otis GeN2-Regen MRL elevators) Category:Notable elevator installations